Alistair's Question
by Luciana Surana
Summary: Alistair has the most important question he's ever known to ask one special elf. Will he have the courage or will he forget? The characters, world and any other associations belong to BioWare.


Alistair's Question:

Alistair woke up with one thing on his mind, the question. How would he say it? What was the time to say it? Where was the place to say it? Questions were swimming around in his head, questions which he didn't know the answer to. He woke up and walked slowly out of his tent. He found Luciana sitting by the newly kindled embers of the fire. A smell of bacon and deep mushroom wafted past his nose. This made him hungry, she was making breakfast. Then he realised that he wasn't dressed! He gasped, Luciana turned, her silky blonde hair gently brushing her Chasind Robes, she giggled at the sight of him in his pyjamas. He ran back into his tent, and came back out wearing his lightweight Dwarf Armour. His face was bright red, and he feared that Luciana thought he was silly and immature. He was very cautious to keep her friendship, he adored her. Then, Luciana looked at Alistair, her light blue eyes looking at his light green ones. Then she quickly looked away, blushing. Alistair came out in time to find Leliana in her favourite outfit, a Royal Blue silk and velvet dress with embroidery and glitter on every inch of the dress, the dress had obviously come from Orlais. Her delicate feet had a pair off silk slippers placed on her toes; she always looked so graceful everywhere she went. Alistair was so busy thinking about the question that he didn't realise that he was walking towards Luciana, when he came back to reality, he was next to Luciana, everything about her made him feel like he was in ecstasy. Her smell was lovely, he couldn't put his finger on it but he couldn't keep away from her either. Her ears, pointed and slender, her face, delicate and finely shaped, her lips, her eyes, everything made him want to ask her straight away, but he wouldn't, he couldn't in front of Leliana, never. He kept the question going over and over in his head, and the different ways he could say it. Today they were resting, as it was the day before the Final Battle. The Archdemon coming with the Blight was a big enough weight on his shoulders, but the weight of rejection was even bigger weight. So he decided that he was going to ask the question tonight.

After breakfast, Wynne, Morrigan and Luciana practised their magic, Luciana looked the most skilled out of the three of them. She was in a matter of fact; she had the skill of the wilds and skills from the Circle. She was an expert in Alistair's eyes. He, Oghren and Sten went to the opposite side of the camp, Lucy, that's what Alistair called her, kept glancing at him, and smiling, she liked him, but Alistair didn't know just how much she liked him. They practised for hours, and Alistair was dying to ask the question.

As the sun faded, and the moon rose, the training ended, and everyone relaxed, not much. Alistair could see that everyone was tense, he looked at Leliana, she looked perfectly normal, until he saw her eyes, there was pain in her eyes, she feared that she would lose her most treasured friends. She always looked like she was going to cry, but she never did. One thing he noticed, that he couldn't see Luciana, he looked all around the camp, and then looked in her tent. She was sat on her bed, head in her hands. Alistair walked over to her, and moved a piece of hair from in front of her face; she looked up, her blue eyes stained with tears, Alistair sat next to her and she collapsed in his arms crying.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Alistair asked, she replied, in between sobs,

"I know I shouldn't be crying but, I don't want my closest friends to die, and to never be able to see them again. I've never had so many close friends; you don't really make friends in the Alienage. I couldn't bear one day waking up without you by my side" Alistair was happy and shocked by this comment. Happy because she liked him, but shocked that she was crying so much. Alistair's armour wasn't exactly the best thing to wear whilst hugging someone, so he called Leliana; they came so quickly, a blink of an eye. He ran to get changed, it didn't take long as he was desperate to see her and comfort her. He changed into one of his more comfortable choices of clothing, it was robes from when he was in Redcliffe, and he bought some for comfort wear. It was dark blue with a burgundy trim, same for the trousers. He had a pair of shoes that Leliana gave him, they were from Orlais, but they weren't ornately covered in patterns, which Alistair liked. He loved these shoes, even though they were almost tatters. He ran slowly back to the tent and gave Leliana a look which meant 'I would like some alone time please'. So they both walked off, Leliana quietly squealing with delight, she could tell when something was going to happen, romantically, that is. She looked up at him, she had stopped crying. Alistair asked

"As it's the last night that we're guaranteed life, would you care to join me in my tent?" Luciana chuckled sweetly, as she usually did and replied

"Anything your highness." Then they disappeared into Alistair's tent, Leliana said

"I knew it!"

In the morning Alistair was practically kicking himself, he hadn't asked the question! He was watching Luciana sleep; she always slept so peacefully, her eyelids fluttered occasionally, she was dreaming. She was dreaming about Alistair, but he didn't know that, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and fell back to sleep, he was going to ask her after breakfast. Alistair asked her if he should cook, then she said that it would be safer if she cooked. Alistair agreed. They went out, she was cooking lamb stew, it smelt delicious, no matter what Luciana made, it always tasted and smelt good. Alistair ate as quickly as humanly possible, and obviously, he got the hiccups from eating to fast. It seemed like an eternity before the hiccups stopped, then he ran over to Luciana and said

"I need to ask you something, in a more private place," and he ushered towards the woods. _Okay, here goes,_ Alistair thought. "Willyoumarryme?" it came out as one big word, it didn't make any sense to Luciana. Before he could say it normally, there was a crack and someone screaming. Luciana ran over to where the scream came from, armed. And it was a fiery red headed woman. She said her name was Rowan, Rowan Cousland. Luciana called Leliana and told her to get Wynne and heal her broken arm.

"Carry on," Luciana said sweetly. Alistair sighed at the sound of her voice. He took a deep breath, and brought out a silver band, about the size of her finger, and on it were the words 'Mabren serana shenamar', which translates from Elvish into English as 'Our love will never die',

"W…Will you marry…me?" Luciana gasped, and started to cry, Alistair thought he had done something wrong. She looked up at him and told him

"Yes, of course I will, there's no one else I'd rather be with."


End file.
